


Ever the diplomat

by Alexasnow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hint of romance, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: As a diplomat in the employ of king Regis you find yourself in attendance at many parties, this one is different as this is no ball this hints of tragedy but you must attend





	Ever the diplomat

You were in no mood to attend this supposed celebration of peace, as you knew what it truly was, surrender. Your king had no choice and you knew this but it didn’t ease the pain of it. You were so prideful, and this treaty had wounded it. To rub salt in the raw wound you would now you have to dress up and force civility for those whose grip was firmly on the blade in your kings back. This would be a long night of strained conversation and it was quite possible your face would ache in protest at all the smiles you would have to force. You sighed heavily and made your way to the gathering, you could see people milling about their faces sullen as if they to knew what this was, you saw and heard the false cheer as the king addressed the emperor himself. You forced a smile and lightly bowed as he passed you, he merely gave you a passing glance but you refused to do the same for the chancellor who followed after as there was a man who managed to irk but intrigue you. You gave him half a smile but unlike the emperor, he stopped before you and with all the manners of gentleman bowed and removed his hat. As he placed it back upon his untamed wine coloured locks he flashed a devilish smile and introduced himself as if announcing himself to the room but his bright amber eyes didn’t leave you for a second. “Allow me to introduce my self my dear lady, Arydn Izuina, chancellor of Nifelhiem. And who might you be?”

 

It took all your self-control to not raise your eyes as this peace was tentative at best, you couldn’t cause any incidents. He was quite the showman, so unlike a politician. But he was hiding some agenda, you could just sense it, this was very like a politician. You told him your name reluctantly and continued with all the civility you could manage, “I know who you are chancellor."

 

His smile held as he continued, “my reputation proceeds me. Perhaps I may trouble you for a dance at some point my lady?”

 

“I don’t think anyone dances at such gatherings,” you replied your jaw tightening at what you believed to mockery.

 

“But there is music, and a fetching woman before me, forgive me I forgot myself upon losing myself in your mesmerizing eyes,” he almost purred.

He was so theatrical but somehow that strange charm of his had managed to bring a genuine smile to your lips and a gentle blush to your cheeks. You chided yourself for it and cast aside the flattering thoughts you were having about the chancellor and his damn smile. He left you and you were glad of it, the effect he had upon you left you feeling foolish and a little unnerved. 

 

You spent your night speaking to diplomats and concerned lords and ladies trying to assure them this was for the good of the kingdom. This was difficult given you didn’t believe it yourself but you knew it was better to soothe their nerves rather than incite panic. So you assured them, quelling their fears but remained unable to subdue your own. Your head was swimming with questions with every concern brought to you, your heart now gripped with fear. You would have raced outside but appearances meant you had to hold to the facade of calm, so you walked at speed with a gentle smile for each diplomat who caught your eye as you made for the exit. Nodding to Nyx the king's guard upon the door as if all were right with the world. You finally slumped against a railing outside, as despite the vastness of the room you needed air, needed to escape as this was more exhausting than you had imagined. Alone, at last, you thought, but a gentle throat clear beside you made your relief short lived. You turned to see the Chancellor wearing a lopsided grin holding out his hand. You just looked at it vacantly, he couldn’t be serious.

“I do believe I asked you to dance, would you do me the honour?” he quipped with a gentle humour, his eyes bright almost mesmerising. 

You regained your composure and sighed showing your frustration at his mockery upon your face as you remarked, “It’s hardly appropriate, chancellor.”

“Its all in the name of good relations between our empires, I assure you," he replied looking further amused by your sour expression.

Your frown deepened, he truly was delighting in this but you had to remain calm. So you forced a light humour as you laughed and quipped, “I doubt a diplomatic incident would arise from such a refusal."

The light of merriment in his eyes was clear but there was something more to it that you couldn't quite grasp. His gaze capturing you again as he whispered, “One can never be too sure."

He was insistent, so you sighed heavily and relented taking his hand, your annoyance became nerves as he deftly pulled you to him and held you close. His left hand gently pressed to the small of your back, the fingers on his right-hand laced with yours as he glided gracefully, leading you back and forth all the while keeping you close. He tipped you slowly and as he pulled you back up caught you in an intense gaze, you both stopped moving. You just held to his shoulder tightly and swallowed thickly. Your eyes closed as he drew closer still, feeling his lips softly tease over yours set your heart pounding. The gentle caress of his lips left you wanting more and you gave in to the moment surrendering to his bold move and returning his passion. His hand upon your back urged you against him, pressing your breasts to his firm chest. You softly groaned and were left a little dazed as he pulled back, you opened your eyes to see his dreamy grin, and a light in his eye. You remembered yourself and who he was after a long moment sharing his gaze. 

“Chancellor,” you chided with feigned shock.

Your shock ringing so hollow because you had not pulled away and you were still pressed to him. “Forgive my boldness my lady but I may not get such a chance again.” With that, he released you and bowed, “thank you for the dance,” dropping to a hush he whispered, “and for that delicious kiss and I thought this party would be fruitless. Sometimes it is a joy to be mistaken.”

He again left you with a smile a blush on your cheeks, you hated that he had this effect on you as he was the enemy but his words lingered ominously in the air, what had he meant by I may not get such a chance again?


End file.
